goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu
Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. However, the starter Pikachu in Pokémon Yellow will refuse to evolve into Raichu unless it is traded and evolved on another save file. In Alola, Pikachu will evolve into Alolan Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Pikachu is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo's collective mascots. It is also the game mascot of Pokémon Yellow, where it is the only starter Pokémon in that game. It has made numerous appearances on the boxes of spin-off titles. Pikachu is also the starter Pokémon in Pokémon Rumble Blast and Pokémon Rumble World. In Goanimate, he is a good user and Luna's pet. He is also Pacifica Northwest’s pet/partner. Likes: Pacifica Northwest, Star Butterfly, Mabel Pines, Wander, Dipper Pines, Sunset Shimmer, etc Dislikes: Hammer Bro, Shredder, Ludo, Toffee, Hammer Bro, Bill Cipher, etc Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good guys Category:Ratso Catso's enemies Category:Shreeky's enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Eris' enemies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:Burrito’s allies Category:Rottweiler's enemies Category:Mongrel's enemies Category:�� Category:⛑ Category:Star Butterfly x Pikachu Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Ivy Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:MrEmperorCJ’s protectors Category:Pac-Man's friends Category:Sonic the Hedgehog's friends Category:Henry and June's allies Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:Yellow characters Category:Jay Jay the Jet Plane haters Category:Ren and stimpy adult party cartoon fans Category:DestinyFan99Swell's Allies Category:Sheep in the big city fans Category:Bobby’s World haters Category:Timmy Time haters Category:Thomas and Friends Haters Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood haters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam fans Category:Star Blazers fans Category:Robotech fans Category:Home Alone fans Category:Sonic the Hedgehog fans Category:Star Wars fans Category:Elmo's World haters Category:Capitalists Category:Heroes Category:Hasbro fans Category:Transformers G1 fans Category:Recess fans Category:Fire Emblem fans Category:Ramones fans Category:Halo fans Category:DHX Media Fans Category:Destiny fans Category:ReBoot fans Category:Porn haters Category:Super Smash Bros fans Category:The Smurfs fans Category:Speed Racer fans Category:Cowboy Bebop fans Category:Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom haters Category:King of the Hill fans Category:Woody Woodpecker fans Category:Guardians of the Galaxy fans Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman fans Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle haters Category:Futurama fans Category:Robots fans Category:Robotboy fans Category:Ben 10 fans Category:Apple & Onion fans Category:Mighty Magiswords fans Category:We Bare Bears fans Category:Selena Gomez fans Category:Odd Squad haters Category:House of Mouse fans Category:Yo Gabba Gabba haters Category:The Lion King fans Category:The Lion Guard fans Category:Peter Pan fans Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates haters Category:Winx Club haters Category:Hanna-Barbera fans Category:Danger Mouse fans Category:Ren and stimpy fans Category:The backyardigans haters Category:Finding Nemo fans Category:Shark Tale fans Category:The Emoji Movie fans Category:Hotel Transylvania fans Category:Ice Age fans Category:Tom and Jerry fans Category:Nature Cat haters Category:Despicable Me lovers Category:Madagascar fans Category:Deadpool's allies Category:Shrek fans Category:How to Train Your Dragon fans Category:Bear in the Big Blue House haters Category:Unikitty fans Category:Kim Possible fans Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog fans Category:Wonder Pets haters Category:Harvey beaks fans Category:Zack and Quack haters Category:Elena of Avalor haters Category:Puppy Dog Pals haters Category:Special Agent Oso haters Category:Peppa Pig haters Category:64 Zoo Lane haters Category:Dragon Tales haters Category:Barnyard fans Category:Planet Sheen Fans Category:My life as a teenage robot fans Category:Danny Phantom fans Category:Tuff Puppy Fans Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks fans Category:Coco fans Category:Cars fans Category:Monsters, Inc. fans Category:The wild thornberrys fans Category:All Grown Up fans Category:Dora's enemies Category:Rugrats fans Category:Rocko's modern life fans Category:Toy Story fans Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh haters Category:The Book of Pooh haters Category:Universal fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:MTV fans Category:Paramount Fans Category:Comedy Central Fans Category:Universal Kids haters Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Disney Channel fans Category:Disney Junior haters Category:PBS Kids haters Category:Nick Jr. haters Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Viacom fans Category:Litton Entertainment haters Category:Johnny Bravo fans Category:Handy Manny’s enemies Category:Kipper's enemies Category:Bob the Builder haters Category:Wallace and Gromit fans Category:Shaun the Sheep fans Category:Annoying Orange fans Category:Dreamworks Animation Fans Category:Skunk Fu! Fans